Gallery:Act Your Age
It's been 10 years after the events of Summer, and Phineas must decide what University to go to. After discovering that Isabella had a crush on him for years, Phineas must reach her before she leaves for college and express his true feelings for her. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a mid-life crisis. Read the full summary... Sneak peek images 1esmotivaciones_by_parejascpfans-d76k8sw1.jpg|Sad Teen Isabella. (Spoiler.) Phineas with a frown.jpg|Teen Phineas. BfMCtiYCQAAuH92.jpg TeenPF.jpg Phineas_and_ferb_act_your_age_in_studio (1).jpg Ashely Simpson was credited.jpg Dan and Swampy Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m30s26.png Swampy crying.jpg 10 Years Later P&F's bedroom, 10 years later.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m36s92.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m34s78.png AYA1.png AYA2.png AYA3.png AYA4.png AYA5.png AYA6.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m39s131.png Teen Phineas and Ferb.jpg it_s_act_your_age_by_bloodvampiregirl-d7uued9.jpg tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go9_250.png tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go3_250.png AYA7.png AYA8.png Milly says but we do.jpg tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go2_250.png tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go4_250.png balinger_is_a_canon_by_airwindof-d7uuutt.png Act your age phineas y ferb part 6 by thomarie 05 mia-d7vcg61.jpg Ferb and Vanessa kiss on the car.jpg Ferb and Vanessa as a couple in "Act Your Age".jpg Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h25m26s90.png What Might Have Been Capture8.PNG Of what would our lives have been like.jpg|Of what would our lives have been like... If you'd just given me a sign.jpg|If you'd just given me a sign. Cause I like you more than every other.jpg|'Cause I like you more than every other, Phineas giving Isabella a flower in fantasy.jpg|Thing I like combined... Thing I like combined.jpg Toddler Isabella entering backyard.jpg|I spent so many... Kid Isabella entering backyard.jpg|summers, Tween Isabella entering backyard.jpg|Hoping something would... Teen Isabella entering backyard.jpg|begin. AYA19.png AYA20.png AYA21.png AYA22.png AYA23.png AYA24.png AYA25.png AYA26.png AYA27.png Act Your Age Russian version.jpg|Teen Phineas talking with Vivian. Toddler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|And now our endless summer, Preschooler Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|Is finally coming to an end. Kid Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|I tried to make the most of every day, Tween Phineas and Isabella in backyard.jpg|But now the years just seem misspent... Capture10.PNG|What might have been. Phineas notice that Isabella is gone.jpg Isabella and Phineas on a prom night.jpg|I could've been... I could've been your girlfriend.jpg|your girlfriend. I could've been your fella.jpg|I could've been... Phineas pushes Isabella on a swing.jpg|your fella. We might've been an item.jpg|We might've been an item... Isabella and Phineas running on a beach.jpg|They would've called us... They would've called us Phinabella.jpg|"Phinabella" I would've held the door for you.jpg|I would've held the door for you, Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-1.jpg|I would've shared my umbrella. I would've shared my umbrella.jpg| Isabella and Phineas together on a umbrella.jpg| Phineas misses Isabella.jpg| You could've held my hair back.jpg|You could've held my hair back, When I was sick with salmonella.jpg|When I was sick with... Isabella misses Phineas.jpg|salmonella. Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h14m14s58.png|(Sick with salmonella...) Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns.jpg|We could've been together, And though I wanted so much more.jpg|All you had to say was when. I guess you'll always be my friend.jpg|And though I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my friend... Isabella and Phineas singing in two separate columns again.jpg|What might have been. Phineas sadly walks home.jpg Isabella sees the "You Are Now Leaving Danville" sign.jpg What might have been.JPG|"What might have been." Isabella and Phineas Capture.5PNG.PNG Isabella and Phineas across the street to each other.jpg Phineas notices her.jpg Isabella and Phineas staring at each other.jpg Isabella staring at Phineas.JPG|Isabella staring at Phineas. Isabella and Phineas staring at each other 2.jpg AYA13.png Phineas walks towards her.jpg Phineas says her catchphrase to her.jpg Phineas smiles at her.jpg AYA14.png AYA15.png AYA16.png Is this step taken.jpg Isabella allows Phineas to sit beside her.jpg I actually came by to say goodbye to you.jpg Off to school, huh.jpg Yeah, I'm going two weeks early.jpg Because I'm an R.A., and in soccer.jpg Debate camp, student government.jpg I haven't seen you all summer.jpg I've been busy.jpg Short silence to each other.jpg You know, Baljeet said something funny.jpg He said you had a crush on me back in grade school.jpg I had a big crush on you.jpg Teen Isabella and teen Phineas.jpg Wow I had no idea.jpg I thought I was being so obvious.jpg Absolutely clueless.jpg Phineas apologize for being clueless.jpg I sort of gave up when we got to high school.jpg I think that's when I started to have a thing for you.jpg Isabella was surprise that Phineas has a thing for her.jpg Isabella and Phineas sadly look to each other.jpg Well, that's unfortunate timing.jpg Phineas agrees the bad timing.jpg You're off to college.jpg Have you decided where you're going yet.jpg Phineas finally decide which college he should go.jpg Phineas gets out his letters.jpg You know what I just did.jpg Isabella sadly sees the Danville U letter.jpg Phineas sees what wrong.jpg I'm sorry, wrong letter.jpg Isabella happily sees the Tri-State State letter.jpg Isabella sees Phineas choose to be with her.jpg Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks.jpg Phineas says yes, yes you will.jpg Isabella and Phineas heard someone clapping to them.jpg They see their friends applaud to them.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-exclusive-3.jpg Phineas and Isabella is about to hug.JPG|Phineas and Isabella is about to hug Phineas and Isabella hugging each other.jpg They look at each other after they hugged.jpg They realize how close they were each other.jpg Phineas and Isabella both blushed.jpg Phineas and Isabella both blushed 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella holding hands.jpg Phineas and Isabella sliding their hand.jpg Phineas and Isabella sliding their hand 2.jpg Isabella goes to her car.jpg Isabella says see ya.jpg Phineas says in two weeks.jpg tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go7_250.png Phineas sees Isabella drives away.jpg Phineas sees Isabella drives away 2.jpg Phineas is happy.JPG|Phineas is happy. Isabella feels very happy.JPG|Isabella feeling very happy. Phineas catches up to Isabella.jpg Isabella notice Phineas at her window.jpg Isabella was surprise to see Phineas.jpg Isabella gets out of her car.jpg Isabella says what are you doing.jpg Phineas say This.JPG|"This!" Phineas give a kiss to Isabella.jpg Isabella embraces the kiss.jpg Isabella and Phineas kisses on the road.jpg They both break off the kiss.jpg Well that was worth the wait.jpg Isabella and Phineas love gaze.jpg Isabella and Phineas love gaze 2.JPG Phineas agrees that it's worth the wait.jpg Isabella and Phineas kisses again.jpg O.W.C.A. Calling.jpeg tumblr_na7jx04WIT1sa3t1go1_250.png Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m42s160.png Perry and Doofenshmirtz / Midlife Crisis Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h24m53s14.png 40sCrisis.png Capture43.PNG Capture49.PNG Capture41.PNG Doof_Inator.png Doof_Kazoo_Solo.png|Doofenshmirtz's Kazoo Solo. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries